1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a machining apparatus and a method of producing a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2008-279496 A discloses a spot welding device provided with a workpiece fixing table that holds a body panel of a car or the like, as a workpiece, and a robot that applies spot welding to the workpiece.